Connie Maheswaran & The Crystal Gems
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Basically a Momswap, but with Connie and Steven's roles switched. And Connie isn't the daughter of Rose Quartz. Better than it sounds, I promise. I OWN NOTHING! [ON HIATUS]
1. Gem Glow

**Hi guys! This is my new story called Connie Maheswaran and the Crystal Gems. If you hadn't guessed, this is an AU where Connie is the daughter of the leader of the Rebellion, which isn't Rose Quartz. It's my OC Topaz. And the Crystal Gems aren't Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, they're Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. Steven has Connie's role and I'll figure out everything else later. Well, if I still have your attention, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"Lapis, help!"

Lapis Lazuli hurried into the room to aid the young girl. "What's wrong Connie?" she asked in concern. "What happened Are you hurt?" Lapis Lazuli had the appearance of a blue skinned young woman with dark blue eyes and matching hair styled in a bob. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue dress accented with white with a blue star in the middle. On her back was a blue lapis lazuli gem.

Connie Maheswaran looked up at her, on the verge of tears. "I can't find my Spirit Morph book!" she whimpered. Connie was a young girl of twelve with long brown hair, big brown eyes and tan skin. Unlike the woman next to her, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the girl. Except, of course, the bright purple topaz gem in the middle of her stomach where her belly button should be.

"Where did you last leave it?" asked Lapis.

Connie thought for a moment. "I fell asleep with it," she answered. "I thought I left it on my bed, but it's not there!" She clutched her hair in despair. "Lapis, what if it's gone forever?" Lapis found it hard not to be amused at the girl's antics.

A green skinned woman walked into Connie's room. "Connie, what is the situation?" She had pale yellow hair shaped like a triangle and wore a green bodysuit with a star on each limb. In the middle of her forehead was a green peridot gem covered by a pale green visor. "Your vocal volume is quite loud, indicating that you are distressed."

"Peridot, it's awful!" sobbed Connie. "I can't find my book!"

"You mean that object consisting of many pieces of paper covered by cloth?" questioned Peridot. "I remember seeing it in Jasper's radius."

Connie's head snapped up. "It was near Jasper?" she asked. She quickly ran out of her room and into the living room, where an orange woman was about to step on a circular pad. "Jasper, wait!"

The woman turned towards her. "What's up, Connie?" She had an orange jasper gem on her face where her nose should be and wild white with an orange tint hair. She was about nine feet tall and very muscular. She was dressed in an orange bodysuit with a star on her side.

"Have you seen my book?" inquired Connie.

"You mean that square thing? I left it in the fridge."

Jasper had barely finished her sentence when Connie took off towards the kitchen. Once there, she practically ripped open the fridge. She sighed in relief when she saw her book on the top shelf. "Thank the stars," she whispered, hugging the book tightly. "I thought I'd lost you for good." It was a good thing that she found it when she did, she was already on the last chapter and hadn't thought she could wait any longer.

The Gems watched in amusement as Connie joyously read her book. It satisfied them to see Connie so happy. Surprisingly, Connie finished the last chapter within the next five minutes. "Wow!" she exclaimed, stars in her eyes. "That ending was phenomenal! I'm so glad that I decided to start this series! I need the next book like right now!" Connie was so distracted by the amazing ending that she didn't even notice that the topaz gem on her stomach began to glow.

Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis looked on in astonishment at the scene before them. "Connie!" exclaimed Lapis. "Your gem! It's glowing!"

Connie looked down at her stomach. "Whoa..." she whispered in amazement. "What's happening with my gem?" The glow began to dim. "No, wait! It's fading!" Soon, the glow was gone completely. She hung her head. "Awe man, it's gone."

Jasper placed a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Don't worry Connie," she assured the girl. "Your gem will glow again soon, I'm sure of it. You are a Gem." But even though she said this with a reassuring look, Connie could tell that the leader of the Crystal Gems doubted her own words. Connie was indeed a Gem, but she was also half human. How this exactly affected her powers has yet to be seen.

"Yeah," agreed Connie, although she didn't quite believe it. "Maybe."

OoOoOo

Doug Maheswaran entered the Beach House where the three Gems were raising his daughter. "Connie!" he called out. "Are you here?" Sometimes, it was difficult to be away from his daughter most of the time. But the Gems thought it was best to train her to use her powers and he agreed. It's what Topaz would have wanted for their baby girl.

Connie heard this and rushed down from her elevated room. "Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed, giving him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his own daughter?" Doug teased. He held out a bag. "Also, I bought you this."

His daughter took the bag from her father and pulled out the second book in the Spirit Morph Saga. Connie gasped. "Oh my stars!" she shouted in excitement. She once again embraced her father. "Thanks Daddy! I've been wanting this for days!" She was so happy that, once again, she barely noticed her gem glowing. Connie gasped. "It's happening again!" This time, however, the glow did not just disappear. From it came a large purple sword.

Connie's eyes had stars in them as she took the sword in her hands. "Daddy, are you seeing this?!" she asked loudly. "I just summoned my weapon!"

Doug looked alarmed. "A-A sword?" he stuttered. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you handling such a dangerous weapon."

"But Mom used this sword!" protested Connie. "Please Daddy? I promise that I'll have Jasper teach me how to use it properly!"

Unfortunately for Doug, her could hardly ever say no to his baby. "Fine," he agreed. "But Jasper has to teach you."

Connie beamed. "Deal!" she promised.

The Warp Pad suddenly glowed, revealing Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis. "Greetings Connie," said Peridot as Lapis waved and Jasper nodded to the two. "And salutations to you, Doug."

"Guys, look!" exclaimed Connie, holding up her weapon. "I summoned Mom's sword!"

Lapis beamed, flew over to Connie, and scooped the girl into her arms, embracing her tightly. "That's great, Connie!" she praised. "I knew you could do it!" Lapis then proceeded to plant a kiss to her cheek.

"Lapis," Connie whined, but everyone could hear the joy in her voice. The blue Gem then let her down.

"Nice going, Squirt," complimented Jasper, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I knew you had it in you."

"Yes," agreed Peridot. "Your chances for success were at least eighty percent."

Connie blushed, yet the smile stayed on her face. "Aw, thanks guys!"

OoOoOo

 **So, what do you think? I thought it would be fun to give this a try. Also, I apologize if Peridot sounds like a robot and Lapis is too loving or whatever. And if you have any ideas for where I should take this story, please PM me.**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Wow, it's been a while, huh guys? I just wanted to say that even though I made Connie's mom Topaz, she doesn't look like the one we see in Steven Bomb 6 (not all Quartz soldiers look the same guys). Imagine a skinny Rose with Connie's hair, but purple, okay? That's roughly how I imagine her. Also, I'm not doing every single episode in season one, that would be pointless. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

OoOoOo

Connie and Lapis walked randomly through Beach City. "Lapis, you're a Gem," Connie began. "Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? Why can't I summon my weapon at will?" She had not been able to call on her sword since that day and it was starting to worry her. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Lapis sighed, not really knowing how to say this. "Connie, you're half Gem," she explained. "but you're also half human. It's going to take time for you to master your powers." Since Connie wasn't a full Gem like the rest of them, Lapis didn't know if her words were true. But she was confident that Connie would be able to get it eventually.

Connie nodded and looked to the sky. "The sun's going down," she observed. "The sunset it beautiful."

Lapis didn't bother looking in that direction, having seen it a million times before. "It is," she agreed.

Connie squinted. "Wait a second... Am I going crazy or is there a second sun!?"

Lapis looked alarmed. "Wait, what?!" she exclaimed, looking up. There was in fact a second, smaller ball of light. And it was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. "Oh no, what is _that_ doing here!?"

"What is it?" asked Connie in concern. Lapis didn't respond as she lifted the girl up, summoned her wings, and flew away. "Wait, where are we going? Lapis!"

OoOoOo

"This is bad," said Jasper, looking at the sky.

"Look at the size of it!" exclaimed Peridot, examining it through a telescope. "I had no idea these things were so big!"

"Jasper!" shouted Lapis, landing with Connie in tow. "Peridot!"

"We saw," said Peridot. "Some of us are trying to protect humanity! Where were you, you clod!?"

Lapis put Connie down and glared at her. "We were just walking around," she said. "What's wrong with that?"

Sensing a fight, Connie walked over to the telescope. "Can I see?" she asked. The ball opened up, revealing the creepy red eye in the center of it. "Whoa. It's a giant eyeball! Fascinating!"

Peridot groaned. "Connie, as a fellow scientist, I would agree," she began. "but this is a Red Eye!"

"Red eye?!" exclaimed Connie. "It'll infect everyone in Beach City!" She paused. "No wait, that's pink eye. Shoot."

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us along with a bunch of other innocent, oblivious people!" exclaimed Lapis. "We _have_ to stop it."

"What should we do?" asked Connie.

Jasper sighed. "The only thing strong enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Topaz," she said.

"My mother?" asked Connie.

"Ugh, if Topaz were here, this would be so easy!" said Peridot.

Lapis nudged her. "Peridot!" she exclaimed, gesturing to Connie. "She's _not_ here and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another way."

"If it was my mother's then maybe Daddy has it!" Connie suggested with stars in her eyes. "He might be able to help us save everyone."

Lapis bit her lip. "I don't know how to say this, Connie..."

"But your dad is a clumsy clod!" finished Peridot. "I doubt that Topaz would entrust her most powerful weapon to someone like him."

"Peridot!" scolded Lapis. "But... it is true, Connie. Doug would have probably broke it or lost it by now."

Jasper shrugged. "They're not wrong," she agreed.

Connie frowned. "That's not true. Dad's very neat and organized." She turned and started walking towards her father's house. "I'll go ask him."

"We can handle this, Connie," Jasper assured her, turning to Lapis and summoning her helmet. "Ready?" Lapis nodded. She used her manipulation over water to grab the Quartz soldier and launch her into the Red Eye. She didn't even make a dent.

Connie began to walk away. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now."

"Good luck," said Lapis.

OoOoOo

Connie knocked on her father's door. "Daddy, it's me!" she shouted. "Are you home?"

Doug opened the door looking disheveled. "Connie?" he asked groggily. He smiled at the sight of her. "Connie!" He embraced her tightly. "What are you doing up so late?"

Connie giggled. "Dad, the sun went up an hour ago," she told him. "Did you have another late shift on patrol?"

Doug scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, what's up? Just wanted to see your old man huh? Maybe get some doughnuts?"

Connie shook her head. "No, maybe next time Dad," she said. "Right now, I need the Light Cannon that belonged to Mother to blow up that eyeball."

"Eyeball?" asked Doug.

Connie pointed to the sky. "That thing!"

Doug looked up at to see Jasper being flung into the Red Eye. "Wait, is that a magic thing?" he asked. "The Gems told me never to get involved with magic stuff. It could be dangerous."

"But they need Mother's cannon," Connie argued. "You've got to know where it is, right? Maybe some magical place that she showed you once?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," said Doug. "but I have an idea where it may be."

OoOoOo

"Your basement?" asked Connie as her father opened the door.

Doug nodded and began to walk down the stairs. "Yeah, its where I keep everything," he told her. "If your mother did leave it in my possession, it'll be in here somewhere."

Connie looked at the messy basement. "Hmm, I'll need a flashlight," she said. Doug handed her one. "Okay, here I go." She began to maneuver her way through the boxes. "This place is a real mess." She squeezed through a couple of mattresses. "Come on, where are you hiding?"

"You know Connie," Doug began. "As a cop, I've been all over the world."

Connie giggled. "Dad, I know. You've told me."

Doug went on like he didn't here her. "But it wasn't until I arrived in Beach City that I met your mother. She actually helped me catch some thugs. After that, we were practically inseparable. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into existence. I don't know what a magical lady like her ever saw in an 'Average Joe' guy like me."

Connie, distracted by her father's story, accidentally stepped on a frame. She gasped. "Oh no!" She recognized the picture as her parents together and smiling. "Dad? I broke a picture frame."

"That's okay, baby girl," Doug assured her. "Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is that you learn from it."

Connie beamed at her father's catchphrase. That's when she noticed a faint purple glow. It was the Light Cannon. Connie gasped. "Dad! I found it!" She used long wires to tie it up. "Get the car!" With the help of her father's police car, she was able to pull it out through the garage. "We have to get it to the beach! The Gems need it right now!"

"How?" asked Doug. "There's no way that i can fit it in my car!" That's when a wagon rolled towards them. The two of them tied the wagon to the car and lifted the Light Cannon onto the wagon. It crashed right through it. Connie and Doug looked at each other.

OoOoOo

"Is it going to be okay?" asked Connie.

Doug shrugged. "I'm not sure, baby girl," he answered honestly. He looked up at the Red Eye. "That thing's getting huge! It's freaking me out!"

"Can't this car go any faster?" urged Connie.

Doug grinned. "Hold onto your seat Connie!" he advised her. He really put the pedal to the metal as he weaved through the streets. Within five minutes, they arrived to the beach.

"Toss me again!" Jasper urged. "I'm sure I'm cracking it!" She spotted Connie and Doug. "Is that-?"

Connie waved at them. "Hey, guys!"

Lapis gasped. "He really had it."

"We're saved!" exclaimed Peridot. The Red Eye began to suck things up.

"We have to use it now!" ordered Jasper. The Gems ran over.

"I don't know how it works!" shouted Lapis. "It was Topaz's!"

"Dad, how does it work?" asked Connie. Doug shrugged.

Peridot grabbed Connie's shoulder and turned her around. "Connie, this is serious," she said, panic evident in her voice. Her eyes widened. "The gem... You have Topaz's gem!"

Lapis picked Connie up. "That it!" She pushed the girl up against the cannon, in hopes that the cannon would react to her gem. "Ugh, come on!"

"Stop that!" growled Japser.

Periot shook her head. "It's no use."

"Fine!" snapped Jasper. "Lapis, throw me again!"

"That's not going to work!" insisted Peridot.

"Please work," Connie begged. "Unlock? Activate? Go? Please?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Everyone's counting on you. You can't just be useless. I know that you can help!"

"It's okay, Connie," Doug assured her. "We'll figure out something else, something better."

"R-Right!" Connie agreed. "Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is that you learn from it." Connie fell as her mother's Light Cannon began to glow purple and unfold itself. Unfortunately, it fell to the ground.

"It's working!" observed Lapis. "But it's too heavy!" Connie hurried to lift it up, but was having extreme difficulty. That's when it became lighter. She noticed that the Gems had huddled around her, lifting the cannon up with her.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Jasper. The Light Cannon fired as the laser transformed into an image of a woman before hitting the Red Eye dead in its center. The Red Eye exploded, its remaining pieces plummeting to Beach City.

"Connie!" shouted Lapis happily. "You just saved most of Beach City!"

"I'm so sorry, everybody!" Connie yelled into town.

"How did you manage to activate it?" asked Peridot.

"I just said the thing that Daddy always says," answered Connie.

Doug had tears in his eyes. "Topaz," he whispered, wiping one away. Water rose up to their knees, making everyone chuckle. But that's when the car began to float away. "My car!"

"It's okay, Dad-" began Connie.

"I work in there!" Doug interrupted, making his way towards the car.

"Aw, jeez," said Connie, following him. "Dad, wait up!"

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself. Anyway, please review! They are appreciated.**


	3. Giant Woman

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

"Lapis, are you sure this is going to work?"

Lapis smiled and poured more water on the hot rocks. "Of course I'm sure," she assured the girl. "This always helps me whenever I need to think. I'm sure you'll find it helps you too." Right now they were in the ocean Gem's room, which was decorated with beautiful waterfalls. She and Connie had brought in hot rocks to imitate the feelings of a sauna.

Connie wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. "Right now, I can't think of anything except how hot I am."

Lapis grinned. "That's a start."

"LAZULI!"

The blue Gem groaned. "Great, here we go." That was when Peridot walked in. "What do you want?"

Peridot got in her face. "What did you do with my robonoids, you clod!?" she demanded.

Lapis glared at the smaller Gem. "What makes you think I have them?" she retorted. "Even if I did, it would be _your_ fault. You're always dropping something and it ends up down here, you clutz."

Peridot looked enraged. "How dare-!" That was when she caught sight of Connie. "Oh my stars! Lazuli, you're an idiot!" She attempted to pull the girl away from the steam. When she found that it was everywhere, she used her limb enhancers to make a fan and blow it away.

"Aw, Peri!" Connie whined.

"Hey!" Lapis shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving Connie from this heat!" Peridot responded. "Do you know how much damage it could cause a human child?"

"You're overreacting! Why don't you just get out?"

"Fine!" yelled Peridot. "I will!" And with that, she left.

"Lapis?" asked Connie. "Why are you and Peridot always fighting?"

Lapis sighed and kissed Connie on the forehead. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart." She wiped sweat off the girl's face. "Besides, you need to take a shower, wet one." Connie giggled.

OoOoOo

"Gems, I found the Geode Beetles of Heaven and Earth," announced Jasper, walking into the kitchen. "We need to split up into teams to retrieve them."

"Can I come?" Connie asked eagerly. She had gotten good with her sword and wanted to use it on a real mission... if she could summon it.

"Definitely not," insisted Peridot.

Jasper shrugged. "Sure," she agreed at the same time. "You can go with Peri and Lapis."

Lapis clenched her fists. "I am _not_ going with Peridot!"

Peridot huffed. "That's perfectly acceptable because I'm not going with Lapis!" She turned to Jasper. "You see, this is why we never form Jade! She is impossible to work with!"

Lapis sneered. "We never form Jade because you're bossy, egotistical, and annoying!" she shot back.

Connie looked between her mother figures. "What's Jade?" she asked curiously.

Jasper smirked. "Not what, kiddo," she corrected. " _Who_. Jade is who Peri and Lapis are when they're mashed together when they fuse."

Peridot looked at her and scoffed. "Is water just hydrogen and oxygen 'mashed' together?" she asked incredulously. Jasper blinked and she sighed, shaking her head. "My analogy has been utterly wasted on this clod."

Lapis rolled her eyes. "That's _exactly_ what it is!" she snapped. "And fusion is _out_ of the question."

Connie, who has read many books on the subject, nodded. "She's right," she agreed. "Anyway, can you explain what fusion is?"

Lapis sighed and crouched down to Connie's level. "Pay attention, sweetie," she cooed gently. She used water from the sink to make little figurines of her and Peridot dancing. "When we synchronize our forms, we can combine into a powerful fusion Gem named Jade." The two figurines came together to make a tall woman.

Peridot crossed her arms. "I could have done a better job explaining," she muttered. "And you know I don't dance like that!"

"Peridot!"

"Enough you two," Jasper scolded. "I'm going to look for the Earth Beetle, you three go to the Sky Spire and find the Heaven Beetle. And Connie, keep those two in line."

Connie saluted. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" She turned to Lapis and Peridot. "Can I see Jade?"

Lapis ruffled her hair. "Sorry honey, but I refuse to be fused with Peridot right now." She sighed. "Besides, fusion isn't all fun and games. With the right person, it's amazing. But with the wrong person, things tend to go... _wrong_." Jasper lightly blushed and turned away, walking towards the Warp Pad and warping away without another word.

"Hurry up, you clods!" shouted Peridot, already standing on the Warp Pad.

Lapis glared at her and summoned her wings, carrying Connie over to the Warp Pad. "Relax, Peri. We're right here."

"Let's just go!"

OoOoOo

"So, what is Jade like?" asked Connie as they arrived at the mountain. The three began to walk. "How tall is she? Is she more of your personality, Lapis, or yours, Peri? How many gems does she have?"

Peridot pursed her lips. "She's sixteen feet tall and has two gems-mine and Lazuli's," she answered. "As for her personality, neither."

"Neither?"

"Connie, Jade is her own gem," Lapis explained. "Even though she's made up of Peridot and I, she has her own feelings, her own thoughts, and her own mind. I will say this though, she can be..."

"Over confident," Peridot finished.

Lapis nodded. "As you probably know, Peridot is very egotistical-"

"Hey!"

Lapis ignored her. "-and I'm very narcissistic," she continued. "That combined means that Jade thinks that she's the most powerful being in the universe sometimes and she can... underestimate a situation." She smiled. "But I know she would absolutely love you, Connie. Just like we do."

"When can I meet her?" Connie asked, excited. "Can you guys form her right now?"

Lapis bit her lip. "You see, Connie, I-"

"Lazuli doesn't like the fuse," Peridot interrupted.

Lapis glared at her. "That's not it," she said through gritted teeth. "I just don't think it should be abused. Fusion should only be used in a state of emergency."

Periot grumbled. "She does have a point, Connie. Fusion is sacred." Connie frowned, but continued to walk nonetheless.

OoOoOo

They finally made it to the top of the Sky Spire where they found a little house. "Fascinating!" exclaimed Connie, peeking inside. "The Heaven Beetle has somehow adapted to modern human ways of living! There's a bed, TV, dresser..."

"That's great," Peridot interrupted. "But where's the beetle?" As soon as she said that, a deafening screech was heard. The three looked to see a giant bird with no eye descending towards them. The green Gem tried to shoot it, but it simply ate the blast. "Ugh! That lousy clod swallowed by attack!"

"Who cares?" snapped Lapis. "Get inside, hurry!" They rushed inside the Spire itself to take cover. "Perfect. Now what?"

Connie bit her lip. "You guys might have to...fuse," she suggested.

"She's right," agreed Peridot. She held her hand out towards the taller Gem. "What do you say, Lazuli?"

Lapis looked at Connie, then back at Peridot's hand before sighing and taking it. "Only because there's no other option." They attempted to dance, but Peridot dropped Lapis onto the ground and tripped over her. "See? I knew it wouldn't work! It never does anymore!"

Peridot glared at her. "It _would_ have worked if you had been trying!"

Lapis met her glare. "Oh, so you just automatically assume that I wasn't!"

Peridot sneered. "You're such a-"

"Guys!" shouted Connie. "Stop fighting! At this rate, we'll never find the Heaven Beetle!" The giant bird screeched again. "And if we stay here, there's a good chance that the giant bird out there will eat us!" As if to prove her point, the bird stuck its head through the roof and grabbed Connie in her mouth, swallowing the Half-Gem.

"CONNIE!" shouted Lapis.

"OH MY STARS!" screamed Peridot.

Connie groaned as she pulled herself up. "Ok, this is disgusting," she commented, looking around the bird's stomach. "I hope Peridot and Lapis figure out how to get me out of here. I'd rather _not_ come out the other end." That was when something caught her eye. It was a bug, but not like any bug she's seen in real life or in any books. She gasped. "The Heaven Beetle!" She grabbed it. "Mission accomplished!"

That was when a rather long, green arm shot through the bird's stomach. "What the heck!" Connie exclaimed as it grabbed her. She was taken out of the bird and was being cradled to a woman's chest. It was a chest she did not know, yet it had a familiar feel to it. She looked up. "Jade?"

Jade smiled down at her warmly. "Hiya, honey!" she greeted. Jade was, in fact, sixteen feet tall and was green (a much softer green than Peridot). She had short blue hair and bangs framing her face. She wore a dress similar to Lapis', but it was accented with green. She also had Peridot's visor with two green eyes and two blues eyes behind it. Her star was on the hem of her dress. She also had four arms, two of which were securely around Connie.

The girl stared at the fusion in awe. "Wow, you're even prettier than I imagined!"

Jade winked. "That's how I role!" She gently set Connie down. "Now, you stay here, dear, while I take care of this pest."

Connie remembered what Peridot and Lapis had told her about Jade's ego. "Be careful!" she warned.

Jade grinned. "Always!" She raised water around them, turning it into ice before plunging it into the bird. The bird, in response, froze and exploded. Every gem was bubbled and sent to the temple. "So, kid, what do you think?"\

Connie beamed. "You're amazing! Let's go show Jasper!"

OoOoOo

"Oh Jasper, dear!" called Jade as they warped home. "Miss me?"

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're fabulous," she muttered sarcastically. "Where's the Heaven Beetle?"

Jade gasped. "Shoot! I knew I was forgetting something!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she split apart.

Peridot glared at Lapis. "You clod, you were showing off!"

" _Me_?" demanded Lapis. " _You_ were the one trying to impress Connie!"

Connie giggled. "Guys, stop fighting." She took the beetle out of her pocket. " _I_ have the beetle!"

Jasper took it from her and ruffled her hair. "Nice going, kiddo," she praised. "You completed your mission _and_ got these two to fuse. You'll be great at it someday."

Connie's eyes widened. "I can fuse too?"

OoOoOo

 **I hope you liked it and please note that some episodes will be mixed around. Please review!**


End file.
